


Crying

by NorCalNEH



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCalNEH/pseuds/NorCalNEH
Summary: An idea form a prompt, cant remember what one. Mai tried to save Gene from being hit by a car but failed and wound up in the hospital.





	Crying

I Do not own Ghost Hunt no matter how much i wish other wise.

No one Prov

All there can be heard is the steady 'beep beep beep' of the machines that were monitoring Mai Taniyama's heart rate.

She was in the hospital from trying to save Eugene 'Gene' Davis from an oncoming car as she was walking home but as she had jump in front of Gene to push him out of the way she had been to late even though she had taken the brunt of the impact Eugene had still died from hitting his head. She was now sleeping and in drug induced coma because the doctors had been worried that she would have brain damage from the bleeding in her brain she also had three broken, two bruised ribs, a broken right ankle, left wrist, and left arm. There was no one in the room it was a sad sight to some of the doctors because when the young woman woke up she would have no one sense she was an orphan. Her father died because of an accident (she was never told all of the details and it hurt to much to ask) when she was 7 and her mother died three years after that when she was 10 because someone had came into their house when she was at school and killed her the police could not find a cause as to why she was murdered and the killer was never caught. The hit and run had happened a week ago and the doctors would be waking Mai today as they had done a brain scan to check up on her brain activity and they determined that she would most likely not have any brain damage and she could be released in a another week. She would have to use crutches for a month till her ankle is fully healed. The quiet was broken by a doctor walking in to wake up his patent he is the owner of the hospital along with his wife their daughter works part time as a doctor and the rest of the time as a precisest exorcising ghosts their daughters name is Dr. Ayako Matsuzaki. First Person (I think) When she slowly opened her eyes she was blinded by a light and she quickly closed them her next attempt had her blinking repeatedly to adjust but when she did she noticed she in a white room and that there was a beeping of a machine. It did not take her long to notice where she was she has been in the hospital enough to know it like she did her own home (because she was clumsy and hurt her self all the time) but what had her confused is why she was in the looked around and noticed a tall man with gray hair and a white cote telling her he is a doctor and more then likely her doctor. The man then walked up to her and bowed slightly "Hello i am Dr. Matsuzaki and i am you doctor can you please tell me if you know where you are?". She tried to return his bow but it was awkward sitting in a bed and answered his question "Hello Dr and i believe i am in a hospital". The doctor nodded and asked "do you know why you are in the hospital and who you are?". Mai answered "My name is Mai Taniyama and no sir i do not know why i am here would you mind telling me?". The doctor nodded again "it seems you have no brain damage, you were in a drug induced coma for a ween now to make sure you did not have any brain damage and you are here because you were hit by a car saving a boy about your age." The doctor then looked unconformable because he knew what would happen next and he hated telling people bad news especially about death. "She whipped her head around ignoring the dizziness as she remembered. She had been walking home from work it was already dark so she wanted to hurry home then something in her that always warned her about something bad happening (she called it her intuition as she had nothing else to call it) and it had never been wrong so she looked around. "She saw a car heading towards a teen slightly older then her frozen in the street caught in the beem of the headlights coming towards him and before she could even think she was already running then all she remembered was pain and the squealing of a car then nothing. "Her intuition was telling her that the question she was about to ask was going to bring bad news some that she would not like to hear but she asked any way knowing she needed to know. "Taking a deep breath she looked at the doctor "Is he alive" came her solemnly question even though she already most likely knew the answer her words were slightly hopeful but also pleading. "The doctor closed his eyes and just as solemnly answered "no i am sorry he hit his head and died immediately upon impact.". "Tear gathered in her eyes even though she had never met the boy she felt guilty because maybe is she had been a little more earlier she could have saved him. "She nodded "What was his name?". "The doctor smiled slightly because here was this girl who jumped in front of a car to save a complete stranger and she was more worried about him then her own health. "His name was Eugene Davis and we are trying to find his family he was an foreigner and we are having trouble finding" he was cut off because the door was slammed open revealing a teen with black hair and Indigo Blue eyes who was wearing all black. Her breath caught not because he was handsome (which he was) but because he was the teen she tried to save after all his image was burned into her mind but her intuition was telling her that while they look alike they were different people which means a brother most likely a twin. "At this thought she started to cry, she felt so sorry for him (but did not pity him after all she was a orphan) he had lost his brother and it was all her fault if only she had been sooner. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed ignoring the doctors protest and stood up still being mindful to her injuries and the iv stuck in her arm. "She then bowed as low as she could with her injuries "I am so sorry for your loss i tried to help him but i was to late he died from what i am told from impact i am so sorry if only i could have been sooner." she hiccuped and straightened. "The teen turned to the doctor and told him to get out then turned to her. "I am Oliver Davis Eugene Davis's twin brother i would like you to tell me everything that happened." "At the widening of her eyes he knew she recognized his name but did not freak out like girls usually do but then again this was serious business. Her Intuition told her that he had had a vision of his twin dieing. She knew all about him having read most of his books and she knew he could see things from touching stuff so upon touching something of his brothers he more than likely saw his brother die and to make it worse they are twins and usually twins know when things happen to each other. "She nodded to him feeling even worse for him " I had been walking home from work and it was already dark so i wanted to hurry when i looked over and saw your twin standing there with a car heading towards him before i could think i was already running to him trying to save him." "She was forced to stop because she was sobbing again but she pushed it back for now "The car was a black Chevrolet but i could not see who it was but it was a woman with orange short hair. I am sorry i cant tell you any thing more i don't even know if they caught the person who did it. I just woke up from a drug induced coma and" "She stopped when she looked up and saw him crying he did not seem to cry but then again he just lost his twin. She took out her IV and walked to him wrapping her arms around his wast "I am so sorry you have no clue how sorry i am." "There was silence when she started to talk about her past to help him feel better. She hated to talk about her parents but she thought he deserved it having lost someone too. "I lost both of my parents before the age of 10 and a half my father in an accident when i was 7 and my mother in a home invasion while i was in school when i was 10 she died on my birth day. The person who killed my mom was never caught and they couldn't find a reason why she was murdered it was not because of money even though we were rich no money was missing so that also ruled out robbery too, it was not sexual because she was not raped, it was not jealousy she has never been with anyone but my father, nor was it hatred every one loved her. As for my father i was 7 like said so my mother told me it was a accident and i never asked because it hurt too much for the both of us but my intuition says that it was something more and it was not a car accident i know that so i think he too was murdered. I am just trying to say that i know what it is like to loos some one and i am sorry i could not help any more." "She let him go to go sit on the bed getting tired him seeing this wanted to hit him self she was hurt and here she was walking around and he was not stopping her. "He looked at her "Thank you for trying to save him and it is not you fault that you could not save him. Also thank you for conferting me and telling me that and i am too sorry for your loss." He was a little lost on how to that her feeling awkward because he was not used to thanking people. "She smiled seeing this and that he was feeling better. There was a knock and the door opened entering the doctor saw she was tired he turned tot he young man "I am sorry but you will have to leave she needs to get some rest." "Oliver nodded and turned to Mai who was not laying on the bed. "Thank you again and before i leave i was wondering if i could come back later this week?" She smiled "Of course any time i look forward to seeing you again". "As he left the doctor asked her a few questions about how she was feeling and she answered when the doctor too left she closed her eyes drifting to sleep but before she was completely gone she smiled knowing that she was going to do anything and everything to help Oliver feel not as sad and help him try to get over Eugene's Death. "I don't think i did a good job on the prompt it wasn't that sad but hey at least i tried. I hope you liked it and i also hope you will review.


End file.
